


Thy Voice / 你的声音

by shouldbematsu



Series: Fragments [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, F/F, Short Story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shouldbematsu/pseuds/shouldbematsu





	Thy Voice / 你的声音

* * *

**（一）**

一到周末，武道馆外便排起了长队，男孩女孩们打扮得精巧美丽，堪比时尚杂志的读者模特，却都在这里晒太阳。秋天的阳光虽然已经不肖夏日一般毒辣得要将人晒红晒伤，即便是高高地照着，也烘得皮肤上冒汗。他们撑伞戴帽摇扇子地排在队伍里，有人还不止一次地反复走进滚动的人流的末尾，只为购买他们想要的goods。

太阳攀高，高在无云的青空的正中；太阳又矮下去，斜斜地从西面将白墙染上米黄，阴影越拉越长。手塚从工作人员通道进入，穿过长长的走廊到达乐屋。其他成员都还没到，乐屋里与他们昨晚彩排结束时一模一样。三对六张化妆台，成员喜欢的位置经过分配确定，台面上摆放着各自的私人爱用品。墙边用屏风隔出两间更衣室，他们在演出中会更换几次衣装，不算多，两人可以共用一个活动衣架，衣架两端贴了每个人的名字，它们一会儿将被移动到舞台后方的空间。开场的六套衣服挂在另一个靠近更衣室外壁的衣架上。沙发一长一短，有允许四人坐的空间——越前喜欢坐沙发扶手，桃城常常扯过坐布团席地而坐，他自己偏爱椅子——足够用了。茶几一角有一摞杂志，八卦周刊、漫画连载、女性时尚，什么类型都有。旁边还有一摞乐谱，彩色笔标注的部分都是根据场地重做的新编排，昨晚会议结束后它们被随手扔在沙发上，大石一份一份整理妥当。一组练习用乐器收在沙发往里的空间。

六周。乐队从东京出发，走过宫城、北海道、福冈和大阪，最后回到东京，在武道馆举办五周年巡演的千秋场。而这天，恰逢手塚三十岁生日。

上台演出的年头多过他一半的人生，手塚却没有哪一刻比得过现在这样紧张。这紧张感扑面而来，来得汹涌澎湃，像春天的花粉，就在短短一两天里集中地五花八门地散布进空气，任你患了花粉症的人再防范，也逃不脱过敏鼻塞和水肿，不得不忍受三四个月难捱的时光。大阪Live结束后的一周，他都忍受着这样的紧张。

千秋场Solo唱歌的主意是他自己提出的。三个月前经纪人通知他巡演时间地点的傍晚，他正在家里，为新单的主打谱曲。硕大的圆月在头顶挂悬，水滴落在画纸上一般，湿漉漉地晕开淡黄的边缘，暧昧朦胧的空气里浮动他木吉他不成曲调的弦音。喜爱闷热的虫儿从地里爬上来，毫无章法地一通乱吼，比最蹩脚的合唱更蹩脚。

“千秋场我想唱一首歌。”

他擅长理性思考的精密大脑在潮湿的天气里过载，情绪一下子冲上心头，不顾经纪人疑惑的追问，非要做这段表演不可。这首歌几年前就写好了，算不得新歌，但他从来不唱，Demo都没录过，经纪人一再强调它已经来不及收录进乐队的新专辑里。新专辑一早便录制完成，三周后即要发售，眼下正是宣传期，当然来不及收录。其实他也并不希望被收录，而只想在Live上唱它。编排部分他可以自己去联系成员和导演，他们常常在巡演过程中配合场地与时间做调整，不过小事一桩。

他挂掉电话之后才发现身后斜倚门框的大和。他穿一件苍青色的浴衣，领口和下摆门户大敞，露出白花花的胸膛和半截小腿，手里捧着一杯热水。

“千秋场是什么好日子，好得让你想唱歌？”他嬉皮笑脸地问，没一点正形。

手塚避而不答，倒把吉他搁在一边，上前夺他手里的水杯。没见过有人喝这样烫的水，夏天都能看出徐徐的烟。他没穿拖鞋，赤脚走到餐桌前，往大和的杯子里兑常温水。

“穿鞋。”拖鞋被大和扔在他脚边，“啪嗒”一声。他一边把拖鞋往脚上套，一边把水杯塞回大和手里。大和眯着眼睛一口一口不快不慢地喝光整杯水，说小国你比我自己都清楚我应该喝什么水。他红着脸点头，每次大和这样称呼他都像在哄小朋友，让人害羞又隐隐地觉得高兴。

“所以千秋场到底是什么好日子？”大和放下水杯，两手揽住他的腰，歪着脑袋从下往上看他。更像哄小朋友了，手塚心想。但他偏就吃这一套，从十二岁认识大和，就被他哄得没脾气——年纪小的时候他当他是大人，长大后他又待他像小孩。

“部长，早上好。”乐队出道前，手塚作为前辈带过事务所的修学部，就是带新人，根据后辈的资质和个性安排参加相应的练习课程。河村自从那时入社，一直不曾改口。

“早上好啊，手塚。”大石踩着河村的后脚跟进门。

“早。”最后是不二，他脱下外套挂在椅背上，“果然手塚你每次都最早到。”

“我也刚到。”

“我们给你打电话没人接，敲房门也没回应。”

“去跑了会儿步。”他一直保持Live前跑步的习惯，肌肉适度紧张，注意力更集中，可以确保表演时达到最佳状态。去地方演出比在东京有趣，他可以绕着地标建筑跑，宫城体育场、圆山公园、东长寺、大阪城，在东京往往只能在健身房跑。

“绕着武道馆吗？”大石显然想多了。

“没，就在酒店的健身房。”

“下次就知道了。喊着你一同来。”不二摆弄角落里的鼓，敲得咚咚作响。

“不二君。”河村拖住不二的手，“不要......嗷嗷嗷！！！”

不二将末端刻了“Taka”的鼓棒放进他手里。

“玩我的鼓啊！！！Burning！！！”

“不二君......”鼓棒被不二抽走。

大石不禁扶额。我团好好的鼓手，说疯就疯了。

茶炉上坐的水咕噜咕噜地翻滚，一串串白色半透明的小气泡从壶底冒出，晃悠悠向上浮起，晃悠悠长大，晃到水面就噗咚噗咚地摊开。声音越来越密集越来越急促，气泡破裂带动的水流，搅得壶中好不安生。

“手塚，你烧的水开了。”那边两个小学生玩得不亦乐乎，还有两个小学生是不催就永远不知道着急的迟到惯犯，喝热水的老爷爷还比较让团妈省心。

手塚断开茶炉的电源，开水兑进盛有一半常温水的杯子里，听见大石问他：“你从什么时候开始喝热水的？”

从什么时候呢？

有一年春天，来自遥远大陆的寒潮跨过日本海抵达，由西到东，整个本岛都受到影响气温骤降。樱花前线已离开关东地区，手塚在MSta的乐屋见到大和，他还穿着冬天的高领毛线衣，保温杯口热气蒸腾。他说自己添衣不及着了凉，嗓子干涩发紧，还有一点点低烧。手塚想拜托工作人员开半麦，却被他拉住，说自己已经吃过药，谈话环节帮忙cover一下就好。那天后来发生的事手塚记不清了，大约就是那时开始的吧。

“有些年了。我们认识之前就......”

“早！上！好！！！”桃城健气的招呼声撞在乐屋门上。

“关门关门关门！”大石话音刚落，不等他动作，不二便三两步跃到门口，给乐屋落了锁。

这是他们出道前合宿集训时的老规矩，迟到的人得在门外领罚。

“音阶指型两小时。”

“部长......”桃城还是一样学不乖，“出道都这么久了。”

“巡演的安排是不是合宿？”大石问。

“是......”

“乐理两小时。”手塚还是一样扮门神，“越前一起。”

“是。”

手塚的基本功练习大法一度给了乾启发，在修学部时搞出一套因材施教的练习计划，转入制作部后，又设计了基于市场分析的出道评估定位标准。

“酒店后门巷子里的比嘉中冲绳拉面超绝好吃！苦瓜熘肉片一定要推荐给乾学长。”四小时的训练完全没令桃城愁眉苦脸，Live似乎也只带给他兴奋，“叫上前辈一起，我们晚上去开庆功宴！”

“我给海堂和英二发消息。”

“你们去前辈那里打过招呼了吗？”越前噗咔地拉开一罐Ponta。

一群后辈嘁嘁喳喳浩浩荡荡地闯到隔壁问大和安，他招呼他们坐下聊，自己却不加入，手塚觉得他像新年时看满堂儿孙的慈爱祖父，跟最初认识的前辈大不相同了。

他们十几岁时同住一栋合宿所，方便安排培训课程和工作。高中毕业后到正式出道前的一段时间，其实没什么正经工作，大多是给前辈打杂，事务所又不允许他们私下接演出，大和就去便利店和加油站打工（演出现场搬道具搭舞台），常常作息颠倒，随时随地都能睡着的样子。但是只要一提到演出，精神头说来就来。他们每一个人都盼望有工作，尤其是前辈带着录番组，虽然跟音乐本身无关，却能增加曝光度被观众认识，大家都会卯足力气表现自己。他还记得大和第一次录制番组游戏环节时用力过猛，搞得现场一团糟，完全谈不上综艺效果，镜头被剪掉没有放送，然后大半年再没有得到上番组的机会。他在合宿所垂头丧气地搜索招聘信息，担忧自己永无出道之日，悲切切地同自己道别。

然后大和开始恶补各电视局的高收番组，跟搞笑艺人学搞笑，跟MC学MC。手塚也不知道他哪里来的美国时间。再然后这些功课得出成果，他成了综艺担当，接梗吐槽妙语连珠，附带音乐人身份加持，宣传期外也常收到谈话类番组的邀约。私下相处也是大和更爱讲话，仿佛他有一万段精彩绝伦的经历要与他分享，有一万道正理歪理强词夺理要告诉他知道，有时吵得手塚懒得搭理，全当成背景音随他自说自话。

大约是七年前的冬天，彼时手塚的进路尚在事务所讨论，他暂时依照高层的希望开展单人活动，同时争取充电期。为挑选一场音乐节Live的乐队成员而旁听的训练课，被事务所安排得好比试镜一般煞有介事，叫不明就里的后辈误当作与他成团出道的机会严阵以待。大石抱着吉他坐在窗户底下紧张得手发抖，手塚恐怕他连拨片都捏不稳。整间练习室只有不二好整以暇，挨在大石身边闭目养神。他几乎是立刻注意到他们两个人。

手塚把各种各样的琐事讲给大和听。大和正在手术恢复期不能说话，就啜饮着热水笑笑地看他听他。

“大石很厉害，演奏时收放自如，与台下是两个人。不二指法娴熟，喜欢用繁复漂亮的技巧，神情姿态又富有表现力，观众一定会喜欢他，你跟我的同期都没有这样出色的键盘手。”

“现在还缺一个好鼓手。有个叫乾贞治的孩子不错，节奏像节拍器一样准，但总是一板一眼，拘泥于分析结果。以前你也这样说我，要我学着感受和享受音乐。不过他似乎有志于转pro，那倒十分适合。”

“春天的Live暂时没有比他们更适合的人选。事务所年初推了两个若手俳优，明年未必会规划新人出道，配一个好主唱组成稳定的团体参加演出会是不错的进展。”

......

手塚不知道自己怎么会有这么多话要说——他以前从来不讲这么多话，除了讨论作品和演出——喋喋不休地，成为家里背景音的制造者。大和才应该是把声音填满房间每个角落的人。可那种强烈到热烈的存在感随着他的入院变得越来越稀薄，几个月下来几乎要消失殆尽了，即便他出院回家，自己不说话的时候，这个空间也安静得可怕。所以他不停地找各种各样的话题，甚至开始注意化妆师是不是又换了新发型，好像这样就能代替大和恢复生命力一样。

一宵说过便过，转眼茶壶杯子就统统见底，手塚起身去添水。整间公寓一下子又陷入沉寂，餐厅的灯关着，冬夜漆黑冰冷。

眼泪忽然就不受控制地落在眼镜片上，视野变得模糊不清。他知道大和不能说话是一时，也知道“五年存活率”不过是一个统计标准，可他仍是怕极了。他想让他看自己听自己，或者拥抱自己，以确定他真实的存在。

大和踢踢踏踏找进来，环住他的腰。客厅来的光方方正正地投在两人身旁。

他吻他的颈侧，吻得悄无声息，转瞬的温热的触感像轻盈缥缈的流云，风一吹就要散。

“药吃过了吗？”手塚声音嘶哑，可比大和声带刚检查出问题时那样。他担心他迷迷糊糊忘记吃药——他在生活上有时很随性——专门买了月度分装药盒，每天七八种药呼啦啦一堆，亲手装进小格子里。

“该，休息了。”嘶哑的声音变成哽咽，他想掩饰却因为喉头肌肉突然的松弛抽噎出声。他的前辈还在手术后的恢复期，本应该更早些休息。

大和不回应他，只顾鼻尖从颈侧攀上脸颊厮磨。他不小心碰倒水杯，热水淌了一桌子，又沾湿他的裤腰。

* * *

**（二）**

太阳终于将落下，观众们在暮色中陆陆续续入场。乐屋里弥漫开兴奋的氛围。造型师为每个人确认服装的配件，为固定发型喷掉一整瓶新的发胶。收录making的摄影师闪转腾挪，让镜头对准每个乐队成员。河村说要带着全场观众一起燃烧，桃城表示超级期待这场演出，越前吐槽说Momo前辈其实是期待结束后的拉面。大石一本正经地介绍千秋场的筹备，舞台搭成“口”字形，主舞台以外的三条花道可以让他们距离观众更近，乐队首次不插电Live编曲与其他场次都不同。不二拦住他，说更丰富的内容请不在现场的各位购买DVD。

“您准备了特别的Solo，给我们介绍一下吧。会跟粉丝们一同庆生吗？”

“生日在千秋场当天，本就是最好的庆祝了。”造型师用手掌隔开手塚的前发和额头，避免发胶喷进眼睛。他对着镜子里的自己抬手推眼镜，指尖触到发梢，硬梆梆的纹丝不动，露天场次下雨也应付得来。“他们也准备了什么，但神神秘秘不肯让我知道。”

大石桃城抱着吉他和贝司爬弦，视线投在他身上。喝Ponta的越前也偷偷越过易拉罐上方看。

“我的Solo是一首没收录的新歌，还有一位特别嘉宾。”

不二带头，手塚押尾，六一一列沿走廊走向舞台区，途中遇擦身而过的工作人员一一击掌。舞台后方导演和现场调度还在进行最后确认，现场的照明大亮，观众入场后由工作人员引导寻找座位，行动声、嘈杂的说话声穿过主舞台传来。

“我有点紧张。”大石手心里攥出一把汗。

“前辈，你说紧张的时候其实表现得都很好，现场型选手。”越前把喝空的易拉罐投进走廊尽头的垃圾桶里，紫色的罐子在空中划出完美的抛物线。乐队成员都让他少喝碳酸饮料，桃城更是每天监督他喝牛奶，但演出前他们都是不介意的，越前用Ponta开嗓。

“准备。”手塚说，“场内灯熄了。”

几个人与身边的工作人员搭肩摆成圆阵，上半身向中间凑拢。

“五周年巡演顺利走到千秋场，都辛苦了。今天要用精彩的演出做完美的结尾。大家，加油！”

“嗨——Seigaku！”

手塚在昏暗的后台将一圈神采奕奕的脸看得清清楚楚，那些爽朗的面孔像被熊熊燃烧的跳跃的火焰耀亮，他们跑向各自的定点，踏上临时搭建的钢架阶梯，脚步扎实有力，引起的振动仿佛要将运动场馆摇撼。他从舞台中央偏右的阶梯上台，台下两万坐席填得满满当当，他的心脏叫嚣着登场，甚至等不及先导片播放完毕。他找到坐在台侧关系者席的大和。

前辈，正如你所说，每当站在这里，除了舞台和观众，我们什么都没有。

“这期番组录制辛苦你了。”大和声音嘶哑得厉害。

“不会，他们很会带动气氛，很好聊。”

医生熟练地操作电子镜，由护士手里接过那根看起来有些硬度的顶端闪光的细管。

“会有点难受”。他戴着口罩，声音沉闷，不含任何情感的波澜。大和点点头，他吞下喷雾的麻醉药，面对手塚侧躺在检查床上，轻车熟路地将身体放松，告诉医生他准备好了。然后细管就从他的鼻腔钻进去。手塚看到他身体一振，仿佛自己感到了痛，然后是粗重急迫的口腔呼吸。

仪器的屏幕上呈现出气管内部的画面，湿润的浅色的软肉跟他的后背同频率地起伏，在入侵物的刺激下不自主收缩，又将它推进更深的地方。医生边递送边转动细管，直到屏幕上出现于之前不太相同的组织，颜色比其他部位更浅，像气球一侧聚集了更多气体，使塑胶壁更薄，这样的小组织聚成一堆。放射性治疗还是有效的，肿瘤没有再扩大。

春天大和感到喉咙不适时，手塚只当是他是感冒或咽炎，巡演季的过度使用也曾让他自己不得不在连续三天的Live最后注射喉针。如果不是仙台站彩排时大和突然失声，他可能会一直被蒙在鼓里。他扶他坐起来，抽纸巾帮他擦拭口鼻四周。

“仙台站是日期变更还是取消？”

“无限期推迟。”

“让事务所尽快安排吧。”大和说，“你帮我劝劝，他们宁愿把后续行程都取消，我现在争论不过。”

“前辈，我赞同事务所的安排。”

“改期到十一月呢？”大和不住地清嗓子。

“前辈，你安心休息，目前可以暂停活动。”

大和让他从床头柜的抽屉里取出一份报告，上面的专业名词太多，读起来很吃力。看结果就可以了，大和说，现在进行放射性治疗，但医生还是建议手术，声带切掉一部分会严重影响音色和音质的吧。

“事务所知道吗？”手塚将报告放回原处。

“知道。”他说，“事务所理应有最充足的时间应对。”

声门型喉癌。手塚多日以来的恼火终于攀上了顶峰，明明一早就不对了，两人几乎朝夕相对，自己却没有发现异状；而不负责任的大和，忽略掉他本应在所有人之先了解他痛苦的权利。这种认知像一剂苦药，苦得人说不出话。而更苦的是，他理解大和的想法，比任何人都理解那份执着，换做他或许要做同样的决定。

“我不知道该怎么告诉你。”

“你今天状态超棒。”武道馆的舞台下，大和与他站在一起，台前的一曲奏响尾声，再过一分钟，升降台将下来接他们。手塚接过工作人员递来的另一把定制吉他，与大和怀里的成双。

“前辈，少讲两句话。”

“你什么时候变团妈了，这可是我的人设。”

“你刚打过喉针。”

上。两个正方的平台落在两人面前，工作人员发出号令。

舞台上所有照明都熄灭了，观众席的手灯闪烁成一片星海。两把木吉他先在黑暗中响起，而后是大提琴，而后是人声的和声。一束光将唱歌的人照亮。

大和嗓音的边缘有着奇妙的朦胧感，像春雨过后潮湿的土壤。

与他站位对称的舞台的另一侧也亮起一束光，手塚扎实的声音同时落进来，他选了圆润浪漫的腔调，唱他少唱的情歌。

场馆的低亮的射灯打开几盏，窄窄的光带叠在星海之上，便好似银河了。先前燃曲带来的热烈气氛忽然变成夏夜涌动的情思。

手塚就在浮在这满是星光的空中，声音、情感、血液，从心房沿血管经过周身流淌成河。

“若是你不说话，我就含忍着，以你的沉默来填满我的心。我要沉静地等候，像黑夜在星光中无眠，忍耐地低首。”

“清晨一定会来，黑暗也要消隐，你的声音将划破天空从金泉中下注。”

“那时你的话语，要在我的每一鸟巢中生翼发声，你的音乐，要在我林丛繁华中盛开怒放。”

原词本是一支颂歌，大和最初作曲时也以管风琴和钢琴演奏，虔诚而庄重，仿佛将在曲调中将一生奉献给神。新编曲虽说轻了薄了，然而自从拿到这首歌起，他似乎就在等当下的一刻。

没有观众曾听过他这样唱，他自己也少用缱绻的腔调，以往总是掷地有声地，走干净硬朗的路线。然而提琴演奏的主旋律里，有三十年时光流走，内心的喜怒哀乐，怎能如表面上看去一样不动声色，只是那些被暗潮卷起漂在河川中的泥沙，渐渐在入海口沉淀到底，堆成三角洲，又长得草木茂盛了。

他整个人被巨大的安宁没顶，感官变得敏锐起来，台上的每一个音节，台下每一声私语都传进他的耳朵。

“前辈。”不知是谁发出一声低呼。

“前辈我爱你！”

“我也爱你。”大和向声音传来的方向抛去wink。

“Live中MC环节的惯例都是讲趣事，但五周年千秋乐的今天，可能要说点比较严肃的话题。”他把吉他放在场边，摘掉耳返，抽下话筒。

手塚移走两支话筒架，又从台背拿来保温杯递给他。

“我可能是至今为止唯一一个在台上用保温杯喝水的歌手。”他同观众席一齐笑，“你们应该知道一些，或多或少，从媒体报道或者FC的邮件。”

“手术会将声带的病变组织切除，之后也许就不能唱歌了，但可以活得比较久。”

“说真的，我怕死。以前不怕，觉得今天死了，就由今天的我画下句号，这是十分帅气的事。可真的死亡迫近，要面对短暂却不能知其限的生命的时候，才发现还有那么多想做的事没做，全力以赴也未必做得完，好像一切都失去了控制。我也无法对亲人说出用更多的生命换舞台上的两年这种话。”他向舞台三面深深鞠躬，“对不起。”

“还有。”他看向手塚，“别站那么远。”

他揽他的肩，搭档式的，带到舞台中央。

“我们认识的时候他十二岁，只有这么高。”他比比自己胸口，“小豆丁。一起演出十一年，就像我的另一半。可是呢，”他笑着说，“我，要把他自己丢在舞台上了。”

“前辈......”

“以后的方向，事务所还在讨论，我希望你们可以继续，支持他。我把这孩子拜托给大家了可以吗？”

他们手牵着手向观众鞠躬。

“生日快乐！！！”五位成员从大屏幕底下上台，簇拥着吉他形状的蛋糕，上面插十根蜡烛。

“演艺活动五加五周年快乐。”

他被围在中间，场内开始播放生日快乐歌，越前起头的万人合唱恐怕场馆外也听得见。

“记得吹蜡烛哦！”大石说。

他听到最后一句“to you”后饱吸空气，肺部充得满满的。

“小国我爱你！！！”男饭一声吼，粗犷的声音把所有人逗乐了，他一口气泄到底，差点儿没呛着。

大和忽然从他右手边探出脑袋，压住伴奏的最后一个音符，以迅雷不及掩耳之势吹灭蜡烛。然后在一声声佯装嗔怪的“前辈”声中，被桃城追着满场跑，小学生一样幼稚吵闹，也生龙活虎精力旺盛。

“我们早该请前辈来做嘉宾了，”桃城夹住大和的腰，拖他回到一群人当中，“他又不是部长一个人的。”

“有人不明白，我看出来了。”河村压住此起彼伏的尖叫，“你们买的每张专辑里都有前辈的版权费，署名Yuu的词作者。”

“也作曲的。”大石补充，“回去查歌词页啦。”

快乐。手塚感到自己真切地置身其中，甚至有些飘飘然，喜悦的情绪在身体里膨胀，像热气球点火加热，升上更高的天空。

“我是不是看到他在笑？”不二问。

观众用第二轮尖叫声回答他。

不笑竟是一件困难的事。

* * *

**（三）**

大和把醉得东倒西歪的手塚丢在沙发上，沏了一壶茶水泡梅子喂给他喝，期待柠檬酸总能在必要时发挥作用。

手塚从出道前开始就呈现给观众严肃克己的形象，有些粉丝就喜欢他英勇无畏的面貌，也有些粉丝喜欢脑补人设背后的反差。要说卖人设，大约大和自己才是，镜头前一副万事皆知的可靠样子，其实橱柜和冰箱里塞满泡面冷冻食品。手塚实在谈不上什么人设，小时候就这样认真和自律，认准的的道路一往无前。

两人某一年跨年演出结束后喝的一场酒，大和一直记得。当时事务所有一个传言，说手塚酒量极佳，没人能喝醉他，很多同期特意跑来请他喝，但都被婉拒了，这个传言就一直不曾被打破。那天大和趁着他情绪高昂，点了各式各样的酒，从啤酒到洋酒再到日本酒，奔着喝倒他去的。手塚确实能喝点，啤酒，威士忌乌龙茶，梅酒也都喝了一些，但绝对谈不上海量，后半程他就一口都不再喝了。

“我其实不是特别能喝。”他说，“那一次被田中先生请吃饭，他跟别人喝过一圈之后才来找我，事后他却只记得是我把他喝倒了。”

“醉倒是真的没醉过，也不知道上限在哪里。”他接着说，“当我发觉继续喝下去有可能意识不清的时候，就会停下。”

他大约是不能允许无法控制自己的情况出现的，大和那时想。

然而手塚今天醉了，在店里就迷迷糊糊地靠在他肩上发愣。当然，最后一群人都醉得差不多，只有大和不能喝酒，不二还算清醒，两人拜托店员帮忙把人送到门口，再一个个塞进计程车。

手塚喝下一碗茶倒头就睡了过去，外套已经被脱掉，身上裹着毛绒绒的姜黄色薄毯，面朝外侧躺。大和忽然觉得手塚好像什么可亲的小动物，身上长着软绵绵的毛。他坐在沙发前的地毯上，忍不住让脸颊贴近手塚缓慢起伏的胸膛，有一下没一下地隔着毯子揉他暖呼呼的肚子和侧腰。也许这就是粉丝期待的反差，失控的部分，柔软的部分。

大和住院中就想要搬家，另外找间房子，或者搬回实家，完全离开当下的环境才好。他总是这样，凉薄而决绝地，洗心革面一般地，把过去抛弃在过去，痛苦快乐通通丢下，才能迈开向前的一步。他自认是这样随心所欲的人。

手术后不能说话的那段时间里，手塚会主动说很多话。

“大石是包容力很强的人，大小事都照顾周到，肯定要做团妈的。嗯......只有在吃烤肉放盐上不肯妥协。”

“乾，他好像对蔬菜混榨的奇怪饮料有什么执念。对身体好是没错，但似乎也没必要每次都做得像惩罚游戏道具。”

“只有不二是不怕的，这种意义上说他也过于厉害了。”

从集训地回东京的那天，他整晚都努力地讲着以往从不议论的琐事。而冬夜沉静得如同深渊。当他停下来，就只能听见手表上时间的足音，一秒又一秒。两人在紧绷的空气里僵持，手塚犹疑着找寻新的话题。

“我去倒水。”他拿起杯子，逃也似的钻进餐厅。

大和从没见过他这样慌乱不安的模样。他跟上去，从背后抱了抱他，接着听到一声哽咽。手塚的手搭上他的手臂，身体随着每一次深呼吸的节奏起伏。

“没事的。”他说，如果他能说的话。他把他抱得更紧，吻了他的侧颈和唇角。

事情从此失控，大和记得，手塚回吻了他，唇舌之间是微咸的味道。他碰倒了桌上的杯子，一只手正好按进水里。

手塚把脖子缩进毯子里，脸颊陷进松软的抱枕，呼吸舒缓绵长。

他像受着塞壬歌声的蛊惑一步一步走向深海，终于在浪潮涌过胸腔让他呼吸困难时惊醒。于是他停了下来，立刻开始后悔。

“我一直想知道自己的寿命呢。”

“今天死的话，为一生做总结的就是今天的我。”

“嘿，我明天就要死了，出来一起吃个饭吧！”

即便是在此刻，他仍然能够毫不犹豫地说出这些话，但他不能面对手塚的眼睛，全世界的星星都在那里落尽，他在其中看到了生死之间的鸿沟。他确实被传染了恐惧，因手塚的恐惧而恐惧，又因自身的恐惧而恐惧，像面对一场巨大的轮回。

“我不是这个意思。”他说，如果他能说的话。

他在房间里躲了整夜，早晨刚刚走进客厅，手塚就从沙发上站了起来。他又是那个无畏的手塚了，尽管眼睛还有点肿，目光毫不躲闪，仿佛要投身于一场正义的战斗。

“前辈。我想，我们会因一些相同的事改变的，您的身份，我的身份，还有我们的关系。”他轻轻皱起眉头，眉心出现一道沟壑。“或许您还把我当作小孩子，从检查报告开始就有意隐瞒，不考虑我的想法，擅自做出决定。”

“人不是独自生活的，这些事连结着您与我的过去和未来，完全切断这种连结，不过是无法面对改变的做法。”

“不要一个人逃跑。”

从前一天搭建舞台和彩排开始，他们就一直处于忙碌与热烈的状况之中，紧密的日程和高涨的情绪推着人往前走，中途没有时间停下来喘息。眼前的夜就显得格外静了，仲秋时节，院子里的虫儿也不叫。

也许一直以来都是手塚在哄他，而不是反过来，大和听着他鼓动的心跳声这样想。那个年纪比较小的人，迁就着他的自以为是，让他感到被需要和眷恋，并由此带给他生与死毕竟有些差别的实感。

他还是搬走了。

新生活的面貌自然与最初的遥想截然不同，手塚暂时成了带后辈的上班族，他靠稿酬和版税为生，两人一时间过上了别样的日子。

将近两年之后，限定组合的乐队确定正式出道。乐队主唱是他们之中最小的一个，尚未成年，家族是梨园世家，他十二岁便任了座长，却又跑来搞流行乐。少年音自带穿透一切的锐气，跟他本人的天赋相称。手塚站了他身旁主音吉他的位置。

他很久没在舞台上唱歌了。

单曲首次披露的那天，大和坐在茶几前，电视已转到将要放送MSta的电视台，他一再确认录制，还发了一条应援的Twitter。

“要听听看吗？”手塚拿Sample碟给他时他拒绝了，他像一个真正的饭那样，期待并惧怕着，怀着欢欣、感动又惴惴的心情，一直等待。

talk环节给了他们很多时间。越前坐在离mc最近的地方，直白骄傲的少年感简直要冲破天花板，他左边是全场笑眯眯的不二，然后是大石。大和对“团妈”生了一种敬意，越前、不二，加上他右边两个情绪高昂的小子，他几乎能够预见操碎心的场面。手塚坐在最右，好像压阵的前辈，让稍显毛躁的气氛沉稳下来。他已经成长为这样的人了。

live部分只能说勉强过关，大约是因为还不太适应录影棚的状况。越前仍然格外突出，他的声音是所有乐器的主题，他喜欢这种统一性，而和声层次的分配，又让他不必尖起耳朵就能捕捉到手塚的声音。

从情感上说，他被卷进了前所未有的寂寞里。如同给饿了太久的人半碗饭，不仅不足以喂饱他，反叫他重新意识到了饥饿。他开始想念手塚的声音，变声前，变声后，想他站在身旁唱的歌，也想手术后他唠唠叨叨不停讲的话。他脑海里响起他的声音，然后有钢琴和管风琴的旋律加进来。

后来那支曲子在他的新工作室里被作成了情歌。

“前辈，您也看得太久了。”

“我可没自信能让你喝醉第二次。”他自觉地把脸颊放进手塚微微张开的掌心。

“以后也偶尔唱唱歌吧，组合曲Solo曲怎样都好，跟他们一起会创造出新的可能性。”他认为手塚的驾驭了两人搭档时无法掌握的力量。

“要在这时候开反省会吗？”

当然不。大和心想。日期已经走到了手塚生日的第二天，他还有一份礼物没送。不过看现在的情况，手塚坐在那儿直打哈欠，最好先去洗澡睡觉吧。

* * *

**（尾声）**

“饭们真的会回家翻歌词页。”手塚窝在大和胸口，屏幕上Live的MC环节还继续，不二在讲他们一起去打保龄球时的趣事。

“肯定会。”大和的下巴抵他的头顶心，说话一磕一磕的，“饭就是这样的。”

“对了，五周年碟子的发售消息是Dome Live，千秋场提都没提诶。你们首次不插电Live，应该是全场收录的吧？”

“收录了。”

“准备再单独发一版？”

“是。”

“不愧事务所，今年还是这么会圈钱。”

“嗯。”


End file.
